Fluffy
by TheFemaleMadHatter1212
Summary: Huey's hair is so fluffy who doesn't want to touch it! XD so by a dare Diana has to touch terrorist hair. Will Huey's huge hair bring him love?
1. Background story

This is the background story for my oc for the show boondocks. her name is Diana btw. XD

* * *

Jamie Kingston was a honest and caring white man. He grew up in the suburbs and had a happy and loving family. When he was 18 years old he met a black woman named Marylin.

They loved each other very much and on may 14 1998, Jamie proposed to Marylin after finding out she was pregnant. Everyone in Marylin's family was excited for the couple, but no one was as excited as a "white" man named Uncle Ruckus. He attended the wedding and held the tiny mixed baby girl in his arms on the day after her birth.

But sadly, Marylin died a few weeks later after the delivery. Jamie fell into a deep depression but tried his best to take good care of the his little girl. For 14 years Jamie took care of his daughter, but one day after school he left. All he left was a note saying for her to go to her Uncle Ruckus's house to live with him. She quickly packed and used the money she got from her father to ride a taxi to Ruckus's home.

Ruckus let her into his house and helped her unpack. She loved her Uncle but it still felt like a hole was in her heart.


	2. Chapter 1

Ruckus had tried to make the house a little cleaner for her, but the white man asked him to mow his lawn today. After Ruckus got the call, he dropped everything to go help that nice, respectful white man. Sure Diana was family, and part white, but she was still part monkey.

After Ruckus finished the lawn and got his 5 dollars, he headed home to greet his niece. She stood there on his porch with a medium sized brown bag and a sad look on her face. "Hey Diana."

Ruckus held out his arms and let her cry on his shoulder. "Did he say anything to you before he left?" She said though sobs.

He sighed. "No, but I'm sure he had a good reason. A white man like himself would never just leave his child." Uncle Ruckus would never speak ill of a white person. Even if they just abandoned their child.

He let her in and showed Diana her room. This room was the first place he tried to clean, so it was semi-clean. Their was a small bed with purple sheets he had bought from the dollar store for 10 bucks, a closet that was just big enough to hold about 5 pairs of shirts and jeans, and a tiny dresser with a rundown lamp resting on top of it.

As she set down her bag, Ruckus left the room to give her some time to herself. He walked up to the tv and turned it on. Gangstalicious's new music video was what clicked on the screen. Ruckus groaned as he got up and turned the tv off. He turned around to see Diana in a blue tank top and matching sweatpants. "Hey I'm going for a jog in the park ok?" she said as she put in a hair band in her curly black hair.

"Be back before 6, there are no many jiggaboos up in here to be out after 6."he said. Diana decided to ignore his racist slur and nodded. She had grown up with the racist, so she was used to it. Honestly, it didn't really bother her at this point. Uncle Ruckus just called them that to make him self seem "higher" then them. His excuse for being black, Re-Virgilio. "It's the opposite of what Micheal Jackson got." is what he said to her when she asked what it is.

Diana rolled her eyes and bolted out the door. She loved to run. She loved the feel of the wind in her hair and on her cheeks. She liked the sound of her shoes pounding against the ground. Running made her feel alive but in a different world at the same time. This was her comfort in the world, she could just watch it all rush by her as she practically flied down the street. She forgot about her father for that moment, she forgot about Uncle Ruckus and his remarks, she even forgot the time.

She stopped and asked for the time from a passing black boy. He had braids and a white tank top. His pant sagged and He looked no older then her but still had a 'I run this place' look on his face. Next to him was another black boy. He was tall and his huge afro made him look even more so. He was handsome, but he had a scowl on his face. He narrowed his wine colored eyes at her. "Bitch, it time for you to go and buy a motherfuckin watch!" the boy with braids.

"Riley!" The tall boy whispered/yell.

"What! Who she think she is talkin to Riley Escobar like that! Huey you have to teach hoes their place. Soon she goin ask for it and I'll be out a watch!"

The older boy glared at Riley. "It's 5:45." He said as he grabbed Riley's watch to look at the time.

"Thanks she said as she started to run home. 'Man that boy was rude." Luckily Diana made it home in time. She opened the fridge and picked out a soda. Diana slowly sipped it as she walked to her room, thinking of the wine eyed boy.

* * *

look, I'm the best at typing slang. . I can talk though, just not write it. I never comas are supposed to go... But anywho, meow!

Me No Own Boondocks! (Though i can wish i owned Huey...)


	3. stay! DX

Dear readers,

I haven't forgotten you nor have I become a hermit. My computer is broken so I can rarely update. Don't abandon me or my stories. :3 I still loves you crazy deranged kitties! Please be patient.

Love,

The female mad hatter

Ps: Meow. X3


	4. Chapter 2

_Dania stood on the grassy hill that looked over the dimly lit town. The air smelled slightly musky, but in a way calmed her with it's earthy scent. She closed her eyes and let the light wind tickle her tan cheeks. The morning dew on the grass felt wet under her bare feet and Dania couldn't help but wiggle her toes in it's soft green blades._

_Suddenly the silence was broken by someone else's feet stepping softly on the ground. Huey walked next to her and stuck his hands in his pockets. They stood there enjoying the quietness. Enjoying being away from everything and everyone._

_Dania sighed softly and said just barely above a whisper "I didn't know you came here."_

_"Sometimes." Huey replied in a monotone voice. Still looking at the town._

_"Do you like it here?" Dania looked over to the huge afroed boy._

_Huey huffed. "Sometimes."_

_"Why don't you like it all the time? You seem like someone that loves being alone."_

_"Do you always ask some many question?" Huey countered while tiling his head in the girl's direction._

_"Sometimes."_

_"Figures." Huey said looking back at the town. Huey turned to fully face her. "You know, you shouldn't really be dreaming about strange people you just met. It's bad for your brain."_

_Diana chuckled. "tell me that when I wake up."_

_"Will do."_

* * *

Diana examined herself carefully in the mirror as she started to finish getting for her first day of school. She thought she looked decent. Not fantastic, but then again, she never really looks fantastic. After picking at her suitcase, Diana finally decided on wearing a neon blue tank top, black half cut pants, black running shoes, and a neon blue head band to put back her hair. She picked up her sorry excuse for a backpack, that Ruckus had brought at the dollar store for 2 bucks, stuffed the bag with books, paper, pencils, and of course her jogging suit. Just in case.

"Diana!" Uncle Ruckus yelled from across the house. "We can't leave these innocent white children waitin'." Diana rolled her eyes, turned off the light, sighed and walked to her Uncle. Ruckus looked his niece with disapproval "You ain't goin' out like that with all of those wild apes running around."

"Come on. Now isn't the time to worry about me. Lets go." Diana said while making the way to the door. Her eyebrow went up when the old man didn't move. "Come on, don't wait to be late for the white children." The man's eyes widened as the concept of angry white people. Together they jumped into the yellow bus and rode to the bus stop.

When they got to the stop, Ruckus turned to the teen and looked seriously at her. "Now, go to the back."

Diana blinked in shock. "What?"

"You heard me now go on."

"But that's not fair!" Diana argued.

"Yes it is. White children in front, mixed in back and those back apes don't get on." Ruckus turned his back on the girl and stepped out of the bus to help kid on. Diana huffed and moved unwillingly to the back.

Then Out of the window she saw Huey and Riley arguing with Uncle Ruckus. "Gon' Joggleboos! you ain't gettin' on this bus to tource these poor nice white kids."

"Man! Fuck dis ol' ass nigga!" Riley said while stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Huey rolled his eyes and said in his normal monotone voice. "Riley, we lived here years and Ruckus never once let us on the bus, what makes you think he would let us on now?" Huey glanced up at Diana for just a second,and still managed to burned a hole into her being. then turned to leave. "Lets go."

* * *

HEY HEY HEY! This is my mom's computer so... I still don't really have a computer. BUT! A COMPUTER IS COMING! I CAN FEEL IT IN MY BONES! and my bones never lie. X3


End file.
